


change of plans

by Anonymous



Series: FFH Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Peter Parker, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Hero Does Bad Things, Implied Future Off-Screen Bad Stuff, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, see story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He hadn’t thought the kid had it in him to be cruel.





	change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "100 words of" prompt. It might end up expanded into a longer story. 
> 
> [Change of Plans](http://nullrefer.com/?https://youtu.be/HbeoPU3Irec?t=46) (AKA the song that plays when Peter and Mysterio chat on the roof)
> 
> Nothing _terrible_ happens on-screen but it's implied something bad _will_ happen in the immediate future. **Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings** is the warning. I thought Peter was 18 in FFH but he might not be. Proceed with caution.

Peter shoves him down and he lands hard on the concrete. He hadn’t thought the kid had it in him to be cruel. He almost regrets having to deceive him, feeding him a sob story about a fake dead wife and fake dead kids. Not to mention the fake annihilated planet.   
  
Almost.  
  
But not quite, because Quentin finds he _likes_ this version of Peter. The kind that would use brute force to take what he wants.   
  
Peter stares down at him, his face an impassive mask, fingers twitching against his thighs.   
  
“What is it?” Quentin taunts from his back. “See something you like?”  
  
Peter narrows his eyes, his gaze sharpening, lip curling in a sneer. Like a predator sighting its prey.   
  
Quentin can’t help but wonder if he’s finally pushed the kid too far.   
  
Peter drops to a knee beside Quentin and, for a moment, he thinks the kid is going to ask if he’s okay.   
  
Damn gullible kid.  
  
“You owe me,” Peter snaps, the voice that comes out of him jagged, unfamiliar. Broken. “You took everything from me.”  
  
Quentin opens his mouth to protest, but Peter’s hand is at his collar, cutting off his air supply in no time at all. He reaches up to try and pry Peter’s fingers away from his throat, but the kid has an iron-clad grip.  
  
“You started it,” Quentin chokes out.  
  
“I should take something from you,” Peter says, with a one-shouldered shrug.  
  
It’s the quiet, almost _calm_ way he says it that chills Quentin. Like it’s nothing. Like _taking_ something from Quentin—something vital, no doubt—is nothing more than an errand or a menial task he could complete in a half hour.   
  
For the first time, in a long time, fear gnaws at Quentin’s gut.  
  
“I’d like to see you try, kid,” Quentin cajoles him half-heartedly.  
  
Peter goes still, eyes still holding Quentin in their sights. Quentin feels like a fly that’s gotten tangled up in a spider web. And the spider is hungry, ready to feast.   
  
He thinks about trying to run—even strapped to a chair—but he knows he wouldn’t get very far.   
  
Quentin wants to laugh at himself. Peter’s a kid. What could he possibly do? He’d already failed to kill him once. And with everyone convinced Peter had murdered Quentin in cold blood, his reputation was worth less than dirt.  
  
He has nothing over Quentin.   
  
Peter leans closer and Quentin wonders if he’s going to try something. But Peter just reaches behind him to loosen the rope cutting off the circulation in his wrists.   
  
“You’re letting me go?” Quentin asks, perplexed.   
  
“No,” Peter says, sitting back on his heels. He quirks the corner of his mouth in an amiable smile. “I want you to put up a fight.”


End file.
